É só fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá
by Valeska B
Summary: Tiago entra em uma crise existêncial diante de sua Formatura. E visões de uma certa ruiva só pioram... Song: For Fun, Minha Formatura


_N/A: ois!  
Faiz um tempinho que eo parei de escreve umas fics... mas essa aqui já tava pronta faiz um tempinho.. tava faltandu o final :S  
Mas agora q eo to d férias e panz eo decidi posta do jeito que tah msmu, com u final... bom lê ai que vc vai vê comu ficou u final rss  
se deh dexa uma review soh pra mim sabe se eo deleto ela ou naum  
qm quiese escuta essa musika eh soh me pega pelo msn q eo passo ;)_

**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá**

**Minha Formatura _(For Fun)_  
**

_**Quase onze horas e eu não sei  
**__**Qual camisa escolher  
**_**_Meus amigos buzinando pra eu descer_**  
_**Meu cabelo ta legal, minha roupa não ta mal  
**__**Acho que ela vai gostar**_

Havia acabado de sair do banho e começava a colocar a camisa preta e a calça social. Enquanto abotoava a camisa se olhava no espelho deixando os pensamentos fluírem.  
A imagem que se refletia era de um garoto alto, forte, com olhos cor de mel, com um cabelo espetado, desgrenhado. Os óculos pendiam por seu nariz fazendo com que adquirissem um ar intelectual, sério. "Até que não ta mal", pensou ele enquanto seu estômago revirava de ansiedade.  
O ano chegará ao final. Em alguns minutos a sua formatura teria inicio. Seu penúltimo dia naquele lugar. Olhou em volta tentando gravar cada lembrança daquele banheiro, seguindo então para o quarto e repetindo o ato só que com mais atenção.

- Tiago! Você vai ficar ai, cara? A gente só tem um minuto pra chega até o salão!

O garoto assustado pela interrupção só encarou Sirius e voltou ao banheiro onde pegou seu perfume.Uma ultima olhada no espelho, tentando adivinhar se uma ruiva talvez o notaria. Pegou as vestes de gala e seguiu o amigo rumo ao salão principal.

_**Festa animada, tequila liberada  
**__**Minha prima com um cara no jardim  
**__**Que diversão! Mas não pra mim...  
**__**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei  
**__**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei  
**__**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar  
**__**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar  
**__**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá...**_

O Salão estava lindo,a decoração perfeita, várias mesinhas de vidro com quatro lugares estavam dispersas estrategicamente pelo salão. O teto refletia um céu azul escuro coberto de estrelas. Um palco estava disposto no lugar da mesa dos professores, e esses estavam sentados em uma mesa maior colocada ao canto do salão.  
Dumbledore já se postava no palco e começava com seu discurso. Tiago e Sirius seguiram rapidamente para a mesa em que os Potter se postavam recebendo um olhar reprovador da senhora Potter.  
Tiago começou a olhar a sua volta a procura de seus amigos... Ok. Na verdade ele estava à procura de uma certa ruiva, dona de certos olhos verdes. Enquanto fazia isso via seus colegas junto de seus familiares e se perguntava se eles se sentiam da mesma forma que ele. Será que se sentiam perdidos só de pensar em sair daquele castelo?  
"Opa! Achei!" E lá estava ela com um vestido longo, de alças, preto realçando seus cabelos. Um decote em v, e uma abertura nas costas. Ela definitivamente queria enlouquecer ele!  
Estava admirando ela, quando um cutucão em suas costas chamou sua atenção o fazendo acordar.  
Sua mãe o incitava com a cabeça a seguir para o palco enquanto Sirius, atrás dela, lhe lançava um olhar de deboche, com um sorriso maroto ocupando seu rosto, mostrando-lhe um diploma já em suas mãos.

- Potter, Tiago! - "Ops!"

Levantando-se rapidamente, Tiago seguiu para o palco onde cumprimentou os professores e pegou seu diploma dando em seguida um sorriso maroto para todo o salão, arrancando vários suspiros.  
Duas horas depois os pais haviam deixado o salão, ficando somente então os alunos se divertindo.  
Uma banda havia tomado lugar no palco e uma música agitada ressoava pelo lugar.  
O garoto se dirigiu a um balcão onde eram servidas as bebidas, fracas é claro. Mas em baixo da mesa se encontrava uma pequena caixa de isopor com algumas bebidas que ele e os amigos haviam providenciado. Serviu-se de um copo de Firewhisk, e olhou a sua volta. O copo começou a ser esmagado: "Hey! Quem é o cara que está dançando com a Lily?"  
Ele observou a menina rodopiar e sorrir (e lá se foi o copo),enquanto conversava com o garoto que ele reconheceu como sendo um "rato de biblioteca" da Corvinal.  
"Imbecil! Quem ele pensa que é pra dançar com a MINHA Lily?"  
Após cinco copos de Firewhisk ela continuava lá, dançando com o tal carinha da Corvinal.  
Então ele se lembrou das várias vezes em que ele e os marotos mataram aula para bolarem travessuras, ou planos contra o Seboso, ou ainda para se encontrar com alguma garota.Lembrou-se também de que, nos últimos dois anos, ele sumiu das aulas e ficou quieto em alguma passagem pensando, tentando descobrir o por que ele não era o suficiente para aquela ruiva.

- Já chega - resmungou - preciso é sair daqui!

Pegou uma garrafa de Firewhisk e em passos rápidos ele saiu do salão indo a direção ao jardim, e em seu caminho "sem querer" esbarrou em Liliam a fazendo parar de dançar (bem clichê isso, não?). Mas nem se importou. Ele precisava de ar!

_**E as menininhas tão banais  
**__**Elas se vestem sempre iguais  
**__**Caras fortes se sentindo sempre os tais  
**__**Tudo girava ao meu redor  
**__**Tirei a calça e achei melhor  
**__**Na piscina me jogar  
**__**Nada é como antes , amigos tão distantes  
**__**A escola já não volta  
**__**E dela eu sei que eu vou lembrar  
**__**Eu mergulhei...**_

Já sentado em frente ao lago, com um copo ainda na mão, Tiago "admirava" os casais que tentavam se esconder nos cantos. Tudo tão superficial. Aquelas garotas eram superficiais, por que nenhuma delas era a Liliam. Nenhuma delas tinha o jeito dela, o caráter dela.  
"Droga" Um copo foi atirado no lago pelo garoto e segundos depois era mandado de volta pela Lula gigante.

-Que ironia - dizia Tiago - o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, que sempre teve garotas aos pés, está aqui. Sozinho. E justo na formatura! Hunf. Inferno...

Uma risada alta chamou sua atenção (e de toda a galera que estava no jardim) e ao olhar do outro lado do lago ele viu Sirius descer da vassoura, com uma garota que ele não reconheceu.  
Por um momento ele se alegrou. Seus amigos pareciam estar muito felizes, todos com suas garotas, curtindo a festa. Até mesmo Pedro, que havia sumido logo no inicio da festa, parecia estar com uma garota. Ou pelo menos ele esperava que estivesse!

- Carai! Amanhã eu vou embora daqui!

Foi então que bateu uma dorzinha no coração. Ele iria sentir falta de tudo aquilo. Daquele castelo, daquelas passagens, das noites de festa na Grinfinória que eles e os marotos criavam, da segurança que aquele lugar passava.  
As conversas no corredor, as traquinagens, as bagunças que eles faziam! Da lua cheia, do salgueiro lutador, da casa dos gritos. Das aulas, e quem sabe até de Snape ele sentiria falta!

"Snape? Snape? Meu Merlim! Essa formatura não me está fazendo nada bem! Snape! Snape? Ok. Minha cabeça tá rodando, rodando..."

Ele tinha uma vida, e tudo que fazia parte dela estava naquele castelo. O que seria dele quando saísse dali? Pra onde ele iria? Nem tinha pensado nisso ainda! Sem chance continuar morando com seus pais. Ele não tinha mais 12 anos, né?  
Auror. Ele havia decidido ser auror. E isso porque ele nem tinha certeza se era aquilo que queria! E se ele começasse o curso e percebesse que não tinha nada a ver com ele? O que iria fazer?

"Nossa! Quem tomo minha garrafa de Fire?" - Ele levantou um pouco o olhar e encarou as águas geladas do lago. Hesitou um pouco, tomou o resto da garrafa e se levantou.

Em segundos a camisa, o sapato e as meias jaziam no gramado.

- Foda-se - A ultima frase antes de se jogar no lago.

_**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei  
**__**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei  
**__**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar  
**__**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar  
**__**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá...  
**__**Os dias e as festas que eu vou lembrar  
**__**São fases da vida que vão passar  
**__**Garotos tentando impressionar  
**__**Garotas fingindo não se ligar**_

A água gelada entrou em contado com seu corpo quente pela bebida... Parecia que por alguns segundos ele se desligou do mundo. Não pensava em nada, só sentia aquela água gelada.  
De vez em quando subia a superfície e escutava alguns gritos, mas estava alheio a isso. Poucos pensamentos conseguiam se formar em sua cabeça. Ele só via imagens, das festas, de cada movimento, dos sorrisos de seus amigos. Parecia que quando ele fechava os olhos um vídeo se formava em sua retina... Os momentos felizes de sua vida. Coisas que ele nunca seria capaz de esquecer.

_**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei  
**__**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei  
**__**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar  
**__**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar  
**__**E agora eu não vou pra casa não  
**__**Tá tudo errado então  
**__**Fica do meu lado  
**__**E quando o medo passar eu vou  
**__**Fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá**_

Quando o frio começou a se mostrar presente ele nadou até a margem e saiu da água.  
Viu um grupo de pessoas se formar a sua volta. Algumas rindo, outras assustadas. Mas tentou em vão ignorar.

- Tiago! Seu louco! Se você tava com calor porque não foi tomar um banho, mas de chuveiro! – disse Sirius

- Fica quieto... E vocês? Nunca viram! Vai... Sai todo mundo daqui... tô afim de fica sozinho.

- Você ta bem Pontas? –disse Sirius enquanto o restante das pessoas se dispersavam.

- To sim, pode ih também. A menina ta te esperando lá.

- Você que sabe. Depois a gente se fala então! Mas eu se fosse você ia toma um banho quente, o lago devia ta gelado!

Deitou-se na grama. Não estava com disposição pra subir e tomar banho. Ele nem estava sentindo frio! Ficou olhando as águas se mexerem. E sentiu algumas lagrimas escorrem por seus olhos. A tristeza se apossava de seu ser. E sem motivo algum, sem nem mesmo se dar conta, deixou que as lagrimas escorressem, ciente de que ninguém estava por perto.  
Alguém se sentou ao seu lado. E ele nem precisava olhar pra saber quem era. O perfume dela era inconfundível.  
Sem mesmo esperar por alguma palavra ele deitou a cabeça em seu colo e sussurrou.

- Fica aqui comigo. Só hoje. Você nem vai precisa me ouvir falar.

Deu um ultimo olhar para aquela menina que ocupa seus pensamentos e fechou os olhos. Esquecendo-se do frio, do que havia acontecido, e do que aconteceria.

_**FIM**_

_N/A: acabo! naum sei... se vcs naum quiserem eo achu q naum :)  
fiko pequenininha neh! eo demorei taaanto tempo pra faze... que rai va rrrr_


End file.
